Lost
by kaybabylove23
Summary: Summary inside be critical so I can make it better I'm new at this
1. Chapter 1

They say you make friends for life at an early age. But what happens when that friendship is forgotten or passed up for better ones? Do you lose everything you held near and dear to your very soul? Or let go and reinvent yourself so you become the one to run away from instead of the go to? This is my story

Chapter One: Good bye Sammy Lynn Hello Samantha

*One year Ago*

I was walking down the corridor with Alicia when Angelina and Katie grabbed her from my side. "Ali?"

"Sorry Sammy Lynn practice we need our GRYFFINDOR chaser now." Angelina glared pointing out I wasn't special enough to hang with a Gryffindor because I was a Ravenclaw. I looked at Alicia to see if she'd speak up but she didn't and walked away with her best friends and teammates. She was my last friend of my group Cho left to date Cedric and started acting like a bitch. Susan didn't want to be associated with a weirdo smart girl. And Daphne just followed Pansy and Millicent's orders of ditching me. Fourth year was a bad one for me but next year will not I'll hurt those before they can get close to me. "she's a loser Alicia stop hanging with her"

LHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHP

*Now Fifth year*

It's been a hell of a summer I threw out all of my clothes that were weird or funny and got clothes that were cute fierce a little revealing and sexy. I dyed my hair from it's plain mousy brown to Black took away my glasses for contacts sneakers to heels hiding that I was smart from everyone. When I step on that train tomorrow no one will recognize me as Sammy Lynn from now on it'll be Samantha.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

-September 1st 1993-

I hugged my mother and baby brother goodbye and stepped onto the Hogwarts express. I swayed to a compartment where a man was reading the newspaper about my father Sirius Black. He looked up and saw me playing with the necklace dad had given me the night before his arrest. "It's quite rude to stare creep" I bit at him with a snarl.

He looked at me in shock and blushed in apologies. "Sorry Miss I just- where did you get that necklace from?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly time to have a mind game with this new teacher.

"Some lady sold it to a pawn shop to feed her kids after her husband was thrown in jail. I saw it and bought it I've had it since I was eleven." He looked at me shocked but I then laughed oh this was pure gold. "I'm kidding my father gave it to me when I was two it was after Harry Potter was born."

He didn't like that I had tricked him. "I see we are going to be at odds this year aren't we Miss…?"

"Samantha Lynn Gemini Black. Daughter of 'Mass Murderer' Sirius Black." I smiled viciously causing him to flinch I laughed and took out my dad's letter from last week. He will be around Hogwarts in about a month or less and wants to see me before he goes to look for him Oh dad I wish you would think this through better instead of going all half ass like a Gryffindor. I glanced up to see Granger Weasley and Potter had come inside the compartment and the teacher had fallen asleep. I also had noticed the ginger staring at my chest. "Eyes up here Weasley not at my boobs."

The granger girl smirked as if saying 'haha I told you so' but when she looked at me she had a look of distaste mentally judging me or something. "Don't look so high and mighty Granger because you're no perfect princess yourself either. I have it and flaunt it as I so please so don't throw stones at glass houses if you don't want a return fire." I got up took my things and left finding an empty compartment Gryffindors were all the same the only ones I can't fault is my dad and my God brother (sometimes). I sat down reading witch weekly when a girl came in she looked to be a second year Raven. "Hello."

"Hello I'm Luna Lovegood." Oh yes I remember her she was the poor dear Cho made fun of last year for her quirky styles the way I used to be.

"I'm Samantha Lynn Gemini Black." She smiled bright.

"I remember you I look up to you because you are confident in your quirky styles but it seems you have changed just like all the girls too." I sighed and Patted her hand.

"I'm only doing this to hurt others before they get the chance to hurt me. Except you I like you, because you remind me of myself when I was confident in being the odd girl or the quirky one before my ex friends ditched me because I wasn't their idea of friend or in their house." She smiled and we sat together getting to know each other better. She's like the sister I dreamed of having someday I loved my baby brother Joey but it'd be nice to have a sister like Luna. I pulled on a sweater when it started getting cold and saw a dementor float by I winced a bit but remembered the spell. "Expecto Patronum." I sighed with relief when my wolf Patronus got rid of the thing I gave Luna Chocolate and felt the warm go back to my body when I heard a cough I looked up to see the creep from earlier look in shock.

"How did you do that?" I chuckled softly finishing my chocolate. "Well?"

"Happiest memory when I think about when my baby brother it fills my soul and my wolf appears. I've had her for by my side for a few years now." I threw out the chocolate wrappers. "are we almost there sir?"

"Another five minutes go get ready you two." Luna and I nodded and went to the girl's changing room to switch into our uniforms.

*Remus POV*

A wolf Patronus? How?! She is only fifteen! It took me a while to do a corporeal Patronus like my wolf! Merlin help me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: letting it go

The next morning I strutted down to breakfast in my Ravenclaw uniform without the cloak I sat with Luna who looked happy to see me. As we ate Flitwick gave us our schedules and me a disappointing look as if telling me what I'm wearing doesn't go with the dress code. Whatever. I was walking Luna to class while ignoring the glares everyone gave me and the lost friendship from Susie Daphne Alicia and Cho as they saw me steal the looks of lust from the people they like. Ha shows them.

"Those girls don't like you very much do they Sam?" I smiled bitterly and nodded. "they probably have Wrackspurts in their heads telling them to leave you."

"Maybe they do. What are Wrackspurts Luna?" she brightened at my question.

"They are creatures that make your brain fuzzy." I nodded amused but thankful she had her brand of quirky. "That new Professor looks quite complex about you" I looked up when she said that and noticed Professor Lupin looking at me curiously. I smirked and winked at him waving flirtatiously making his face go slightly pink with embarrassment and maybe anger.

"What do you think about the new teacher Lu?" she shrugged not really having much to say yet about him. "Oh come on Luna first guess about him"

"He seems quite old for someone close to Professor Snape's age and he has many scars that have since healed and some new one across his cheek." I gaped abit how can she know he's Snape's age? "Professor Snape is glaring at him with hatred possibly for along time the way he looked at you for the first few years."

"Merlin Luna how can you know this and we never had a class with this man yet?" she shrugged not really having much to say.

"We're Ravens Sam and he's an open book you just have to know what to look for or look for it not realizing the question until its been answered." I stared at her in shock she's more Ravenclaw than I am it seems.

"Damn I didn't think about it like that thank you for opening that side of thinking." I laughed embarrassed for not thinking about it like that but took it in stride. "Damn two more years of this school I can't wait."

I looked at Luna who looked hurt but indifferent I smiled sadly. "I'm excited because I will be getting my charms mastery done with Flitwick once I graduate that is so I'm not leaving forever I'll still be here but not officially here."

"Really?" I nodded and dropped her off at Potions and went back upstairs to get to my Defense class. Once I got there I noticed Luna was right for a man to be the same age as Snape he looked older and tired what was he up to that made it so? He must've seen me staring because he was giving me the stink eye but it was replaced with a look of curiosity I blushed and looked down as I got my notebook out with a pen and wand. _Merlin what is he doing to me?_ I kept my head down and made a note to ask him a few questions after class.

LHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHP

After classes for the day was over I walked back to Professor Lupin's classroom tugging on my sleeve abit. "Professor? Can I talk to you?"

"Come in my office Ms. Black" I nodded and followed him to his office. "What is it you need to speak with me about?"

"Luna and I noticed- well Luna did that you are about the same age as professor Snape but your hair is about as peppery as the grey skirt of a Slytherin girl. And you have healed scars except for this one across your cheek" He looked taken back at this notice I made. "So why is that? If you don't mind me asking sir."

"This doesn't concern you Miss Black my appearance is my concern alone. Worry about your schoolwork and not your professor's appearance." I raised an eyebrow he's deflecting the one thing I want to know. "Anything else?"

"Yes did you go to school with my father Sirius Black?" I looked at him he bit his lower lip possibly reminiscing about his time at school. "Sir?"

"Yes He and James Potter were my friends they and another boy we were best friends. We were in the same year as Professor Snape." I nodded shocked he knew Harry Potter's father? The three of them were friends? "I have a few questions of my own Ms. Black."

"Go on then sir." I leaned on the door amused at how he had his own but allowed it.

"How are you a Ravenclaw if both of your parents were Gryffindor?" I scowled at that.

"Because I asked it because I wanted to be different than my father. He was brash out of control wore his heart on his sleeve and instead of taking Harry to me and Mum he went after a man who betrayed them and got himself locked up. My mother told me don't let emotions run my life forever be my own person. I didn't listen for a while until last year when my ex friends ditched me for their houses. I wore my heart on my sleeve but no more the only one who can help me is me I'm tired of people giving me nasty looks because of my father because he went crazy over grief for his lost family. I won't make that mistake the only people I will never be cold and indifferent with are my mother my baby brother and Luna everyone else can go to hell." I picked up my bag turning to leave as I felt hot tears run down my face. "I have to go I'll see you next class Sir." And with those words I ran out of his office feeling more broken and confused than last year.

Remus' Pov

She was holding back so much and she let it go only to lock it back up as she left she was her father's daughter. This just adds to the puzzle that Samantha Lynn is.


End file.
